


Cold

by ljs



Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljs/pseuds/ljs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece on the theme of cold: what Kelly really hates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

“What I hate,” Kelly says as he curls his hands around the steaming mug, “is this Cold War.”

 

“What you hate, Stanley,” Scotty says amiably despite his shivers, “is the cold. Period.”

 

Kelly takes a sip, savors it, thinks.

 

Thinks of snow, red-stained, from a Soviet agent falling in that snow. Thinks of his own fingers, blue-tipped, frozen on the trigger he'd pulled. Thinks of smoke wisping into nothingness, thinking of blood and heart become ice.

 

They'd left the poor bastard out there until someone else could take him and the microfilm away, found a place to hide from the cold world. But his own fingers prickle with pain still. His nightmares will be snow, red-stained.

 

“You know, man, you're right,” he says, and takes another sip of coffee, and eases closer to Scotty and the fire. Maybe it's possible to warm up.

 

“Mervyn, you gonna share the blanket?” Scotty says.

 

Anything's possible.


End file.
